peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sugarcubes
' The Sugarcubes' (Sykurmolarnir in Icelandic) were an Icelandic alternative rock band formed in 1986 and disbanded in 1992. The members of The Sugarcubes had formerly been in a variety of Icelandic bands. Björk had the longest career out of any of the members—she had recorded an album as early as 11 years old, and in her late teens, she joined the Icelandic post-punk band Tappi Tikarrass, who released two albums before splitting in 1983. Drummer Siggi (Sigtryggur) Baldursson was a member of þeyr, and Einar Örn Benediktsson and Bragi Olafsson formed a punk band called Purrkur Pillnikk. By 1984, Björk, Einar Örn, and Siggi had formed the supergroup Kukl with keyboardist Einar Melax, and released several singles on the independent British record label Crass. Links to Peel Peel played some of the members early bands such as þeyr and Purrkur Pillnikk early in 1982. However when the Sugarcubes were formed in 1986 and they released the single "Birthday" in 1987, Peel immediately enjoyed the track and played it often on his shows, which ultimately reached number 1 in the 1987 Festive Fifty. He also played other tracks from them between 1987 and 1988. However he was not happy with their second album released in 1989 and did not play any tracks from that album. He also wasn't a fan of Björk's solo career and once described her as very broody on 08 June 1988: "... And the band come from Iceland just like the Sugarcubes, actually who were in the building, some of them anyway a week ago or so. And the two blokes were aimable, but Bjork seemed rather those things, just came over, shook hands and went and stood at the far corner of a rather large room staring moodily at the wall, which I thought was, well, I didn't expect her to say yo! homeboy and pinch me on the bum, but at the same time, it seemed a bit kind of calculated broody or brooding." Festive Fifty Entries *1987 Festive Fifty: Birthday #01 *1988 Festive Fifty: Deus #20 *2000 Festive Fifty: Birthday ATFF #23 Sessions 1. Recorded unknown. First broadcast 09 December 1987. Repeated 04 January 1988 *Motorcrash / Coldsweat / Delicious Demon / Deus / Mama Other Shows Played The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and may be incomplete. Please add further details if known. ;1987 * 24 August 1987: Birthday (12") One Little Indian * 26 August 1987: Birthday (12") One Little Indian *04 September 1987 (BFBS) ([[Peel 068 (BFBS)): Birthday (7")' (One Little Indian) *04 September 1987 (Radio Bremen): Birthday (7") One Little Indian *08 September 1987: Birthday (Icelandic version) *15 September 1987: Birthday (12") One Little Indian *30 December 1987: Birthday FF #01 *Late 1987 (Rockradio): Coldsweat (12") One Little Indian and #23 in the All Time 2000 Festive Fifty]] ;1988 *15 January 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 078 (BFBS)): 'Coldsweat (7")' (One Little Indian) *18 January 1988: Coldsweat (Single) *20 January 1988: Coldsweat (7") One Little Indian *23 January 1988 (BFBS): 'Coldsweat (7")' (One Little Indian) *29 January 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 079 (BFBS)): 'Revolution (CDS-Coldsweat)' (One Little Indian) *Peel January 1988: Coldsweat (12") One Little Indian *01 February 1988: Revolution (CD Single - Coldsweat) One Little Indian *02 February 1988: Coldsweat (Remix) *07 February 1988 (BFBS): 'Revolution (CDS-Coldsweat)' (One Little Indian) *08 February 1988: Coldsweat Remix (12" - Coldsweat (Remix E.P.)) One Little Indian *10 February 1988: Coldsweat Remix (12") One Little Indian *22 February 1988: Cold Sweat (12") One Little Indian *09 April 1988 (BFBS): 'Deus (7")' (One Little Indian) *15 April 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 083 (BFBS)): 'Deus (7")' (One Little Indian) *18 April 1988: Night Of Steel (with Johnny Triumph) *02 May 1988: Deus (7") One Little Indian *18 May 1988 (Rockradio): Night Of Steel (with Johnny Triumph) *24 August 1988: Birthday (Christmas Day) (12" - Birthday (Christmas Mix)) One Little Indian *25 August 1988 (BBC World Service): Birthday (Christmas Day) (12" - Birthday (Christmas Mix)) One Little Indian *27 December 1988: Deus FF #20 ;1991 *14 July 1991: Motorcycle Mama ;1997 * 26 November 1997: Birthday (LP - Life's Too Good) One Little Indian ;2004 *30 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Birthday (CD-Life's Too Good)' (One Little Indian) See Also *Record Boxes: Simon Raymonde External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *AllMusic Category:Artists